


You're the storm that I believe in

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Series: 'til Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms and cuddles and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the storm that I believe in

**Author's Note:**

> so sandy is happening and the weather is pretty shitty here too, so here’s a little bit of cuddling and kissing to cheer you (and myself) up! title from the cardigans.

The knock on his door comes at half past nine, and Sebastian seriously considers not getting up to answer. He  _just_  got himself comfortable again, having gotten up to put on another movie, get more tea, and burying himself under the heap of blankets, but he figures that no one would brace this weather and get to his door if it wasn’t important. The wind is howling outside and the rain is smattering against the windows; Sebastian had to turn the volume up during the last movie to even be able to hear what they said. 

He slips a little on the floor due to the lack of friction between his knitted socks and the floorboards, but manages to right himself before he falls. He walks over to the door and opens it, prepared to snarl at whoever’s there, but the words die in his mouth when he takes in what’s in front of him. 

A soaked Kurt Hummel is standing on his doorstep, arms wrapped tight around himself and teeth clattering. 

“H-hi,” he stutters. “S-sor-ry, I-I managed t-to get locked o-out of the office, a-and my ke-eys and phone and I was the last one, a-and everyone else live too-o far a-away and—” He doesn’t get any further before Sebastian grabs his arm and drags him into the apartment, somewhat roughly. 

“Stay here,” he says, turning around and walking through his apartment to the bathroom, getting towels and taking a quick look at himself in the mirror. He looks exactly like he expected - like a mess. He drags a hand through his hair and sighs. At least it’s not like Kurt is at the top of his game tonight, either.

When he gets back to the hall, Kurt is standing exactly where he left him, arms still wrapped around himself. His teeth have stopped clattering, at least. Sebastian throws a towel on his head and drapes another around his shoulders, even though it’s completely pointless. Kurt needs to get out of his wet clothes and into dry ones if he’s _ever_  going to get warm again. 

Nothing wrong with Sebastian getting to take care of him for a few minutes, though. 

“I’m really sorry,” Kurt says when Sebastian starts to gently rub his hair dry. “I know we’re still— I don’t want to presume, or anything, but my Metrocard was in my bag and you’re the only one who lives somewhat within walking distance of my office and I couldn’t call but—”

“Kurt,” Sebastian interrupts. “It’s okay. Do I look like I had any plans for tonight?” He nods down to his sweatpants and thick socks and the maroon sweater with an S on it his grandmother knitted for him three christmases ago. Kurt follows his gaze and takes him in for the first time since he arrived, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is that a Weasley sweater?” he asks, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Sebastian rubs his head with a little more force than necessary, but not enough to hurt. 

“Shut up. As I said, I wasn’t expecting company.”

Sebastian and Kurt have been dating for five weeks. They’re slowly getting to know each other, without the animosity from high school looming between them, and it’s been really nice this far. There have been coffee dates, movie dates, dinner at Sebastian’s apartment, a  _night_  at Sebastian’s apartment, but they’re still—new. Tentative. 

While Sebastian wasn’t expecting company, he certainly had considered calling Kurt and asking him if he wanted to come over and wait out the storm together. Sebastian is not particularly fond of this kind of weather, he has a feeling the power is going to go out sometime during the night, and he really likes using body heat to keep warm. Not that he would have phrased it like that if he’d actually asked Kurt, but that’s the essence of it. 

So he really doesn’t mind. 

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” Kurt meets his eyes briefly and swallows, opens his mouth to say something, but Sebastian can guess what it is and continues before he can get a word out. “You know where the shower is. I’ll get you some clothes and put on some more tea. Or do you want coffee?”

Kurt closes his mouth and breathes out, relaxing. “Tea is fine,” he says. “Thanks.”

And because Sebastian is Sebastian, he pulls Kurt in by the ends of the towel hanging across his shoulders and kisses him, trying not to yelp when he feels how cold Kurt’s lips are against his own. He smirks when he pulls away, leans in to whisper in Kurt’s ear:

“And  _later_ , we’ll get you out of the dry clothes.” Then he tugs on the towel, sending Kurt off into the direction of the bathroom, ignoring the glare he knows is aimed at the back of his head. 

——

Kurt comes into the kitchen just as Sebastian pulls the tea bags out of the water. He’s still rubbing his hair with a towel and his skin is red and flushed from the heat of the water. He’s dressed in a pair of Sebastian’s pajama pants and a grey, soft-washed henley that’s a little too big on him. 

“I didn’t get a Weasley sweater?” he asks, pouting a little and hanging the towel over the back of a chair before reaching for one of the mugs. He cradles it in his hands and leans back against the kitchen counter, blowing at the surface of the hot liquid. Sebastian makes a face and reaches over him to get the milk from the fridge. Kurt smells like him, and Sebastian probably shouldn’t like that as much as he does, but he can’t help but breathe in the scent. 

“Sorry,” he says when he leans back and pours milk into his own mug. “It took me five years to convince my grandmother to make one, I didn’t really push my luck and ask for two.” 

Kurt raises his eyebrows again and sips his tea. 

“Five years, hm? That’s some dedication.” He nudges Sebastian’s calf with his toes. He got a pair of grandmother-knitted socks, at least. “I never would’ve pegged you for a hardcore Harry Potter fan,” he smiles. 

Sebastian shrugs and curses the light blush that rises on his cheeks. 

“Whatever, I really wanted one,” he mutters, not really meeting Kurt’s eyes.

“Hey,” Kurt nudges him again, making him look up. Kurt is still smiling at him, and it’s not mocking. “I like it,” he says. Sebastian doesn’t really know how to reply, so he just sips his tea. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” he asks after a few moments of silence. “I was watching _Transformers_ , but we can watch something else if you’d—”

“No,  _Transformers_  sounds good,” Kurt interrupts, blushing a little when he realizes how eager he sounds. He takes a big gulp of tea and grimaces as it burns its way down his throat. 

——

Sebastian ends up having to spend the first fifteen minutes of the movie explaining everything to Kurt, since he just put on  _Revenge of the Fallen_  and Kurt hasn’t seen any of them, but he doesn’t mind. Kurt is pressed against him under the blanket, frowning in distaste every time Megan Fox appears and perking up with interest when there’s a transformation. Sebastian has seen the movies more times than he can count, so he’s mostly enjoying watching Kurt’s reaction to it. 

When there’s ten minutes left of the movie, the power goes out — just as Sebastian predicted. Kurt jumps at the sound of the TV shutting off and the simultaneous click of the lamps and Sebastian huffs a laugh beside him. He gets an elbow in the chest. 

“Hey, ow!” he exclaims. “I’m giving you warmth and cuddles, be nice,” he says, affronted. 

Kurt glares at him. “Don’t make fun of me,” he mutters. Sebastian pulls him even closer and kisses his temple. 

“I would apologize, but I’m not sorry. It was funny.” Kurt huffs and tries to pull away but Sebastian tightens his grip around him and doesn’t let him. “Stay,” he says. “The radiators run on electricity, it’ll be cold soon.”

“It  _is_  cold,” Kurt remarks, but he stays and snuggles deeper into Sebastian’s side. 

“Yeah, but we’re hot,” Sebastian replies, smirking when Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls the blanket up to his chin. 

“Okay Mr. Hot Stuff, what do you propose we do to stay warm?” he says mockingly. Sebastian twists until he’s facing Kurt, but still has an arm around his waist. 

“Well, I can think of a thing or two,” he says thoughtfully, but knowing that he isn’t fooling Kurt for one second. 

Kurt brings a hand up to settle on Sebastian’s neck, dragging his fingers through the soft hairs there and fiddling with the collar of the sweater. 

“And what would those be?” he asks, smiling, totally in on the game. 

Sebastian leans close, kisses him lightly, trailing his lips from Kurt’s lips, across his cheek, up to his ear. “Either we stay here, under the blankets, kissing,” he presses a kiss to Kurt’s ear for emphasis, smiling when Kurt shudders, and does it again. 

“Or?” Kurt prompts, voice a bit unsteady. 

“Or we move to the bedroom and you let me fuck you.”

Kurt’s breath hitches and he turns his face to claim Sebastian’s lips in another kiss, a little more forceful this time. 

“I could do with a bit of both of those, actually,” Kurt says after taking a steadying breath. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Sebastian asks, leaning in again to nuzzle Kurt’s hairline, pressing kisses to his forehead and temple. “You want to have the cake  _and_  eat it?”

Kurt pushes Sebastian down on the couch and drapes himself over him. “You could say that. Or you can look at this as… warm-ups,” he says, smirking before he leans down for another kiss. 


End file.
